


“You.”

by LittleTurtle95



Series: From paper to the screen, a Shadowhunter adventure [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Banter, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Dorks, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Heart-to-Heart, Historical References, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light-Hearted, Missing Scene, POV Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jace Wayland, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Alec Lightwood always knew there was no way the Clave was ever going to promote him. He had a boyfriend, and said boyfriend was a downworlder, no less!When Jace got promoted he was expecting it, really. He was happy for his brother. No offense taken, far from it. He was proud of him, ecstatic even.But was him?Or, Jace notices there's something off with Alec and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: From paper to the screen, a Shadowhunter adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674868
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished both watching the show and reading the books so I wanted to take some of my favourite book quotes and throw it in the TV show verse for fun.  
> No, I don't regret it in the slightest.
> 
> The book lines are the one underlined with italics.

Alec heard a knock on the door and looked up from what he was reading. 

“Alec? You in there?” Jace’s voice asked from behind the door.

 _Oh no._ He thought, a bitter taste of resentment in his mouth. He didn't want to see his parabatai right now, he just wanted to be left alone. Jace knew this, the bond they shared speaking for him, and that was making him feel worse.

That, and the fact he was feeling Jace’s guilt too, guilt that wasn’t supposed to be there because it wasn’t his fault.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn’t mad at Jace, he knew his brother didn’t have a word in this, he just wanted to be left alone, really, but rejecting him now could send the wrong message so he gave up.

“Come in.” He said, loud enough to be heard behind the door. 

When his brother sneaked inside, his golden locks shining in the sun filled room, Alec relaxed his shoulders slightly. 

It didn't matter how bad they were feeling, the respective presence was always going to be comforting for them. He knew as soon as their eyes locked that Jace was already feeling better too, just for being with him.

The boy looked embarrassed, and that was quite a rare sight on him. “Alec, I…”

“I’m not mad. I swear Jace, I’m not mad. There’s no need for this, really.”

His parabatai raised an eyebrow and glared at him. “Please, Alec. I can feel it, you can’t fool me on this one.”

Alec scoffed. “Okay, my bad. Of course I’m mad. I’m always mad. What I meant is that I’m not mad _at you_ in particular _._ ”

“Well you should. I’d be if I were you.”

“I’m not mad at you and I know you wouldn't be mad at me either. There would be no reason for it. They told you to lead the institute and you said yes. It’s not like you asked for it or could have said something to change their mind, you had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice. I could have said no.”

Alec sighed. “And then what? Who do you think they could have asked instead? Raj? Please, Jace. It couldn’t be me, we all already knew that, and if it isn’t me I’m glad that it’s you.”

Jace looked at him like he was going to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the back of the chair in front of him, at the opposite side of the desk, and sat down. He knew Jace was feeling honesty in his words, he always did, _they_ always did, sensing lies and truths in the other’s words. 

Somehow, the fact Alec didn’t think he had some kind of fault in all this didn’t make him feel better at all. “I just… I’m the one that’s mad. They should have asked you first, not me. I wanted it to be you, I don’t want to take what’s yours because they’re a bunch of bigoted, self absorbed, obnoxious assholes.”

Alec couldn't help but smile at his brother’s words. If there was a thing he never doubted even for a second was that out of all people, Jace believed in him. Jace genuinely thought it should have been him. So he had to say something, because Jace deserved to know. He deserved not to feel guilty.

_“I’m not jealous. I always knew, from the first, that everyone thought you were better than me. My dad thought it. The Clave thought it. Izzy and Max looked up to you as the great warrior they wanted to be like. But the day you asked me to be your parabatai, I knew you meant that you trusted me enough to ask me to help you. You were telling me that you weren’t this lone and self-sufficient warrior able to do everything alone. You needed me. So I realized that there was one person who didn’t assume you were better than me. You.”_

Jace stayed silent for a few moments. “You know brother,” he said, a grin finally blooming on his face, “to be one that keeps telling he’s bad at words that speech really rocked”

“Shut up, idiot.” Alec scoffed.

“Of course I need you. I need you, like, all the time. I am a mess, it’s a real mystery how people actually think I’m a reliable person.”

“Who says people think you’re reliable? I certainly don’t!”

“Well, ouch! All those pretty heartfelt words and you’re already back harassing me like you always do!” Jace gasped, in fake outrage.

“For honesty’s sake, most of the time it’s _you_ harassing _me_.”

“Fair point!”

“But seriously, I think you’re going to be great. And who knows, maybe one day the fact I’m dating a warlock that’s also a man won’t bother the one in charge.”

As soon as his words settled down Jace’s eyes widened and Alec felt a thrill of excitement through the bond. For a moment he felt hopeful, even if he didn't know why.

“Jace, what-?”

“ _The one in charge_.” he whispered, his grin getting wider.

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“I am the one in charge.” he said smugly, like it explained everything.

“I know. That’s kind of the point…”

“Your boyfriend being a warlock it doesn’t… it doesn’t bother me.”

“Thank you...?” Alec said with a confused frown.

Jace rolled his eyes. “How can you be so smart and so dense at the same time?”

“You’re right, I should be coherent like you, being stupid at all times.”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you!”

“Insulting me?”

“No, idiot! Making you the Head of the Institute!”

“Making me _what_?”

“I am the one in charge! I can do whatever I want with that.”

“I don’t… I don’t think it works like that, Jace" Alec protested, but something in him was starting to believe that maybe, maybe he really could have this.

“It does! I am the boss, I can leave the lead to someone else if I want to!”

“But the Clave-”

“Screw them! You’re the Head of the Institute now. Good luck with the promotion, congrats.”

Alec blinked a few times in confusion. “That’s it? Just like that?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather kneel before me and have a proper accolade with a seraphic blade?”

“I don’t-”

Jace stood up and bowed widely, looking at him with fake pride. “The Crown calls Alexander Gideon Lightwood to come before his company!”

Alec glared at him with one brow raised. 

“Sir Lightwood, please, your king is calling!”

Alec tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

“Alec!” an exasperated yell made Alec actually leave his chair and stand up in front of his brother.

“Kneel before me, gentleman.”

Alec sighed but obliged, a playful spark in his eyes. 

“Sir Lightwood, have you undertaken to accept the accolade of Knighthood that was offered to you at the New York Institute?”

“I have!” he replied, looking back at him challenging Jace to keep going.

“Alexander, you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from my hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the Institute, the Shadow World and humanity itself?”

Alec recognised the words from the history book they both loved and his eyes softened.

“I will.”

“That you will honor, defend, and protect all mundanes, and those weaker than yourself?”

“I will.”

“That you will be courteous and honor your peers, of the Chivalry, of the Inquisitor and of the Clave?”

“I will.”

“That you will conduct yourself in all matters, drawing your sword only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of Chivalry to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of the Clave?”

“I will.”

Jace took his sword, the seraph blade glowing in the room, the eyes of both of them fixed on it, reflecting the angelic light. He gently touched Alec’s shoulder with it, and he gave him a skeptic but still affectionate glare in return.

“Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that I, sir Jace Herondale, by right of arms, head of the New York Institute, do dub you with my sword, and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy…” He tapped his shoulder. “Once for Honor…” he said loud and clear, then brushed the blade to the other shoulder. “Twice for Duty…” he slapped him on the cheek with it, and Alec flinched. “Thrice for Chivalry. Arise, Sir Lightwood!”

“You’re the biggest dork I have ever met, do you know that, right?” Alec asked, finally letting out the laugh he was desperately trying to swallow.

“I know you love me, big brother.” Jace simply stated, as confident as ever.

Alec wanted to say he did, in fact, love him. He craved to, but he wasn’t good at expressing this kind of feelings and he didn’t feel comfortable to, so he shook his head and let his eyes and his parabatai rune speak for him. “Thank you, Jace. You didn’t have to.”

His brother didn’t reply. Instead, he pushed him by the arm and asked “well, boss, you’re in charge now. What do you want to do?”

Alec didn’t know what he wanted to do. What he knew was that this was the start of an adventure, and that he was never going to face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is emotionally constipated so we didn't get the heartfelt moment we deserved when Jace gave him his place as Head of the Institute, so I decided to take one of my favourite Jace / Alec book quotes and use it in this context. I hope it fits!
> 
> This is my second work for this "book quotes in the TV show verse" project, if you missed the first one, you can find it on my profile.
> 
> Hope you liked it, comments always appreciated ❤️


End file.
